gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Utility Van
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = OIL |modelname = utility (GTA SA) utillitruck3 (GTA V) |handlingname = UTILITY (GTA SA) UTILTRUC3 (GTA V) |textlabelname = UTILITY (GTA SA) UTILTRUC3 (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Utility Truck (formerly named "Utility Van") is a utility pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Utility Van resembles a GMC GMT400 work truck from the 1990s. The Utility Van is one of three vehicles in the game bearing a Sanitary Andreas logo, the other two being the Sweeper and Trashmaster. It appears in three different shades of greyish white, with one scheme including a red stripe. The Utility Van can tow a Utility Trailer, but the Utility Trailer is not found anywhere in San Andreas. It can only be obtained through the use of modifications or trainers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Utility Truck is based on a first generation Contender, and has a large rear pickup section, often filled up with wheelbarrows, tools and boxes. Its main inspiration seems to be the chassis, using the appropriate utility-box accessories seen on . Sometimes, the van may spawn with a wheel-barrow in the back, though it isn't interactive in anyway. The Utility Truck can come with different company signatures and names on the door panels and has patches of rust on its body and black exhaust emits from the vehicle when idle or shifting gear. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Utility Van does not have very good driving attributes, as it has a rather slow acceleration and top speed. This is probably because it is a very heavy vehicle. The braking is probably one of the Utility Van's best attributes, as it is above average. The vehicle's engine is definitely a diesel because of the slower shifting and deep sound, and it could very well be a V8 that is obviously underpowered to pull a heavy truck like that. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Utility Truck is not very different from its 3D Universe equivalent and seems to behave like a heavy truck with low acceleration and top speed (even lower than the Stockade-based truck). As suggested by its engine cover, the truck is powered by a V8 engine with an air filter in the intake. The engine's low power, low traction and the rear wheel drive layout makes it a poor choice for off-roading, as it would not be capable to handle steep hills and will not sort it out unless the truck drives at high speeds. The ground clearance, however, still provides decent handling over uneven terrain, ideal for casual driving around the city or wilderness. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery UtilityVan1-Front-GTAV.png| Utility Truck (Rear quarter view) UtilityTruck3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Utility Truck (Contender) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Utility Van is usually found near the three main airports or industrial areas in the state such as Ocean Docks and Octane Springs. *Can be found parked inside Easter Bay Airport, around the terminal, near the Shamal and Nevada. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found near the oil derricks. *Found in industrial areas. *Found around Cypress Flats, and sometimes also in La Mesa. Spawns more commonly on single player. *Commonly found all over the Los Santos International Airport (more common on the enhanced version). *Spawns on Mountain View Drive in Sandy Shores, next to the Sandy Shores Medical Center. *Spawns in the parking lot after completing Three's Company. *Spawns in the construction yard in Pillbox Hill. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely spawns in industrial areas. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Utility Van are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. **GTA V: TBA ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *It shares the same front fascia with the Tow Truck and Benson. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The front defense appears to be oddly floating over the front bumper and over the central intake. *The front stone deflector in the front bumper is not visible in first person. *The truck's company name "O'Connor" may be a reference to the 1999 Ford F150 SVT Lightning driven by Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) from The Fast and the Furious (2001). See Also *Contender - Base model. *Utility Truck - Stockade chassis variant. Navigation }}de:Utility Van es:Utility van pt:Utility Van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class